


Baby Don’t Make Me Wait

by AXNSI



Series: tumblr prompt by sam [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pick Up Lines, RK1000 - Freeform, cheesy shit, i lost a week of studying for my finald today so y’all appreciate this cuz ajdisnndkadj, ill edit this soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXNSI/pseuds/AXNSI
Summary: “I asked this to another blog but I never found it which is markus is determined to flirt/use pick up lines on Connor but it flies over his head?“tumblr prompt 3





	Baby Don’t Make Me Wait

**Author's Note:**

> fuck im so tired imma just cram in the mornjng. 
> 
>  
> 
> Asnjamann its 1 am
> 
>  
> 
> ill edit this soon so please wait until then my fianls makes me wsnt to kill myslef

“Hey Connor, are you secretly Google? Because you’re everything I’ve been searching for!”

“…Markus you know exactly know who I am. My name is Connor, I’m the—“

“Oh damn it.”

 

* * *

 

Its been two months since Simon and North convinced Markus that telling pick up lines to Connor would make the android realize how hard Markus was pining for him. Markus reluctantly agreed. But for two months Markus almost ripped out his arms when everything he says goes over Connor’s head.

“You’re not trying hard enough.” North stated. “Or maybe you kept using the cheesy pick up lines you saw when you searched for ‘pick up lines for your crush’.”

“I don’t think that’s it. That guy is so literal. Maybe you need to step it up a notch, Markus.” Simon suggested.

It was no doubt the two were having a blast whenever he’d strike up a conversation with the detective, only to end in mild frustration and major confusion.

“You’re wasting your time. Just tell him how feel directly.” Josh sighed.

“Aw c’mon, where’s the fun in that?” North smirked, tipping her chair back as far as she could. “‘Sides, I like how Markus reacts to getting cock blocked.”

Simon snorted, “Getting cock block by your own crush without them knowing it? _Dayumn_.”

Markus groaned from his bed, rubbing his eyes. “All right, that’s it, all of you; out!”

“Aw, booboo, you’re kicking us out?” North pouted but the mischievous glint in her eyes gave her out.

“We can actually help you y’know! Have tried the classic ‘Hey, did you sit on a pile of sugar? Because that ass is _sweet_ — ow, ow!” Simon rubbed his arm where Markus softly punched as he pushed both his friends out.

“Try ‘Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I s—“

“Goodbye thank you yes please leave.” Markus mumbled and shut the door in their faces. Not even a second passed and he heard both the androids on the other side of the door snickering.

Josh gave him a pity look and Markus refused to acknowledge it.

“…You’re having fun with this too, aren’t you—“

“Don’t make me kick you out too.”

 

* * *

 

Connor would visit Jericho on the weekends, sometimes on Wednesdays when Captain Fowler would let him go. The day was Wednesday, and North asked Connor to relax with them. He hesitated at first but knowing North for a while now, declining the invite would be a big mistake.

He sat on one of the couches as he listened to the conversation. They go to topic to topic and Connor would be lying if he wasn’t entertained by this.

But he’s been sitting still for a while now and he started to get antsy. Markus told him before fidgeting with his coin was no problem, so he took out of his pocket and ran his fingers along the rim.

He kept adjusting his place on the couch that he didn’t notice North giving Markus a daring look. To which Markus cleared his throat and grabbed Connor’s attention.

“Connor, did you sit on a pile of sugar?”

Connor’s eyebrow raised a bit as he stood up and examined the couch. “I believe I haven’t. Why? Is there something on me?”

Markus looked stricken and gave North a look. Connor glanced around and saw everyone had guilty looks on their faces. Except for Josh, who looked exhausted. Curios, since he was having fun not a minute ago.

“I—“ Markus choked, “sorry, never mind.”

Connor raised a brow but said nothing.

 

* * *

 

Connor was an hour away before he could finally rest up in Lieutenant Anderson—Hank’s place.

He was still getting the hang of being an Anderson too. Gone was the ‘My name is Connor the android sent by Cyberlife’. He was now Connor Anderson.

Speaking of Anderson, Connor forced the old man head home earlier. Hank had been overworking to the point where even alcohol couldn’t help so he managed to convince the man to sleep (he almost had to threaten him).

But because he was flying solo with the paperwork, he had stay behind and make sure Capt. Fowler would receive the report at five in the morning.

His internal clock told him it was around one in the morning, and he calculated he’d be done in less than thirty minutes now.

He was done in a flash then. He rechecked everything to make sure there weren’t any errors before finally sending everything to Capt. Fowler’s desk. He was contented with the result and gave a little stretch when he was done.

Cleaning up to head home, he was shocked to see Markus standing outside with an umbrella in his hand and his other hanging mid-air as if he was going to knock.

“Oh.”

Connor blinked before giving him a smile, “Good morning, Markus. It’s awful early for you to be up.”

Markus shrugged and placed his hand inside his coat pocket. “I wasn’t really sleeping anyway.”

Connor hummed and closed the door as he stepped out, making sure to lock it for the night (morning?). “Well, androids do not require sleep, but we do require rest,” He replied, stepping closer beside the taller android. “Something clearly _you_ need.”

Markus made a sound from the back of his throat and Connor let a small smirk form on his face. “What brings you here, Markus?”

Markus scratched the back of his head, “Hank sent a message that you were working late and asked me to keep an eye on you. And that you didn’t prepare for the weather, apparently.”

Markus gave him a sheepish smile. Connor chuckled before standing underneath the umbrella. “My hero.”

Markus barked out a short laugh before bowing and gesture for them to go, “Shall we, dear sir?”

They head out and talked about anything that came on their mind. Neither of then even noticed how they purposely walked with a slow pace just to spend more time before they reach Hank’s home.

Not that they didn’t want to, Connor would very much like to rest soon (he suspected Markus needs it more that him), but being with the other man made him energetic, as if he didn’t feel any fatigue.

“—so then Josh came in and had to stop North from tackling Simon down with a rolling pin. The kitchen was a mess, and boy was I glad Josh made them help clean up. Flour was everywhere, I tell you!”

Connor laughed, “But did you finish the batch of cookies?”

“Oh yeah, we did. It was a bit burnt, and the few Simon made is somehow too soft. But hey, it was good. The kids on the street didn’t mind when we offered some.”

Both of them laughed that they had to subconsciously lean against each other for support. Markus adjusted his grip on the umbrella.

“We’re only a block away now.” Connor said. “You never been to Lieutenant’s house yet, have you?”

Markus shook his head, “Never had. This is my first.”

They reached the porch and Connor unlocked the door and stepped inside, opening the door wider and invited Markus in.

“It’s late, I wouldn’t dare to intrude.” Markus said with a soft look.

“That’s a shame,” Connor frowned. “Maybe you could come over someday and have dinner with us. Hank cooks for a dozen and I have to digest some occasionally.”

Markus chuckled, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Connor smiled at him, and he didn’t know why Markus turned away to look at the lamp post beside the house.

“Thank you for the walk home, Markus. I know Hank can be such a worrier sometimes, I think he must’ve forgot I don’t require assistance under the rain.”

“Let him worry about you, it shows how much he cares for you.” Markus said. “It’s nice.”

Connor hummed in agreement. “How can I thank you? For tonight?”

Markus shook his head, “There’s no need, Connor.” He said. He suddenly lit up like he had an idea, then he rubbed his neck shyly before making eye contact, “Actually, would you grab my arm? So I could tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel.”

Connor blinked. Last he checked he was still an android. His head tilted in confusion. Markus asked him to grab his arms in return for the walk to his home, so of course he would. But this was Markus, he deserved more than that.

Before Markus could practically run away from the short, awkward and confusing silence Connor wrapped his arms around his neck and a gave a good, long squeeze. It felt nice, Connor thought. He didn’t know how Markus could feel so warm, but it felt so so nice he stayed like that for a moment. Soon enough he felt Markus’ hand on his back, as if he was afraid to break him.

Connor slowly let go and gave Markus a bright smile. “Goodnight, Markus.”

Markus blinked at him for a few times, eyes wide and a tiny tint of blue on his cheeks. “I—yes. You too. Goodnight, Connor.”

Connor gave him a toothy grin before stepping inside and closed the door. A warm feeling crawling up his system and to his chest.

It was a good feeling.

 

* * *

 

Markus just finished talking to one of the residents in Jericho when Simon sent him a message that popped up in his visuals that Connor arrived for his weekly visit. Markus couldn’t deny that he had a bit of a skip as he walked towards his place, eager to meet his friends.

As soon as he stepped in he could see Connor sitting on the couch next to Simon with their backs on the door. North sat upside down on the couch opposite from Simon, and Josh walking in from the kitchen to hand Connor a cup of tea.

“There he is! Finally.” North greeted, a shit-eating grin on her face. “You sure did take a sweet ass time to get here.”

“North, not in front of Connor.” Josh sighed.

“It’s fine, Josh.” Connor answered, an amused look on his face.

“Well I’m here now, aren’t I?” Markus playfully rolled his eyes. He walked towards his friends and took of his jacket. Turning to Connor, he greeted, “Hey there, how’s the worlds prettiest android going?”

Simon snorted at the pick up line and North held a laugh back.

Connor tilted his head again, something he does when his confused and something Markus finds incredibly endearing. “I don’t know, how are you?”

Markus was sure he short-circuited right then and there. Josh spit his tea. Simon fell off the couch. North spun three hundred and sixty degrees to sit up with an even bigger shit-eating grin (if that was even possible).

“Hot damn, bro!” North laughed, slapping a hand over her knee.

Markus could feel his blue blood rush to his face and covered it with his hand, the other gripping his chest where his heart was. He had to look away from Connor’s (insanely) cute confused look. “I—I’m fine,” he could only choke out.

Simon was wheezing on the floor, and even Josh couldn’t contain his glee and he was getting deaf from North’s whooping cheer.

* * *

 

“Hank, may I ask a question?”

Said man paused and ever so slowly turned away from his computer and met Connor’s eyes. A small smile formed on his face before Connor could realize his mistake. “Wait, Hank—“

“You just did, son.”

Connor stayed silent and furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the human wheeze. It took Connor a good while to understand the concept of ‘Dad Jokes’ because Hank’s been saying phrases that makes no sense for some time. He had to consult Gavin on the matter.

“But in all seriousness, what is it?”

Connor took a moment to compose his thoughts. “Someone has been telling me these…confusing questions and quotes for two months, and I feel like I’m the only one who couldn’t grasp the context. I was hoping you could help me understand what it all means.”

Hank frowned, “Is it bad shit?”

Connor shook his head. “No, not that I am aware of. I can give you a few examples of what these phrases are.”

Hank leaned on his chair, “Yeah, that’d help.”

Connor went through his memory and picked out a few scenarios. “There was time when they said, ‘I’d say ra9 bless you, but it looks like they already did.’”

Hank blinked at him.

“And, ‘Can you take me to the Creator to fix me? Because I just broke my leg falling for you.’ But a ran a scan and his— their system said they were fine.

“And another, they told me ‘Did the sun come out or did you smile at me?’. Or that time when they asked if I were a broom because I apparently swept them off their feet. Most of the time it didn’t really relate to the subject we were talking about, or they’d ask me those when we see each other. But I don’t understand what it all means.”

Hank was shaking in his seat with his head on his hands.

“Are these all cryptic messages, Hank?”

Hank took a shaky breath and continued to shake in his chair. Connor gave him a minute to compose himself before getting one look from the android and then tried to restrain himself from laughing again.

“Connor, those are some corny shit. This guy’s hitting on you.”

Connor thought for a moment. “No, they haven’t been violent to me. They never are.”

“It’s a metaphor, Connor. Those phrases? The cheesy ones? They’re pick up lines. Usually when someone tells you that it means they like you. And I don’t mean that as a friend.”

Connor sat and listened, remembering every possible ‘pick up lines’ he was told to.

“I mean, they could also be platonic, or used just for laughs, but for two months? Jesus, that guy really has it for you.” Hank grinned. “So who’s the fella?”

Connor was silent for a good moment as he contemplated on whether he should tell the name. But if he was going to need help in understanding this he would have to confessed everything.

“Markus—“

“I fucking knew it was that shit you keep talking about!” Hank said cheerfully, slapping a hand over his knee as he doubled in laughter. “Aw shit, a’ight Connor, I’m gonna tell you what to say to him next time you see him, I want you to make your crush crumble to ground.”

“Crush? What is a crush? Also, please don’t hurt him, I care about him too much to hurt him.”

—-

Markus waited for five minutes since he arrived. Connor asked to meet him at the park half an hour ago. He didn’t say why and Markus panicked that something might have happened so rushed towards the place. But seeing no one was there he was relieved it wasn’t something bad like he initially thought.

He walked to lean against the tree and waited. Curiosity was itching on him as to why Connor would want to meet up. Not that he didn’t want to, he’d never pass up an opportunity to be with the other android’s company.

He looked up to see the empty, blank and dark sky. It was a cloudy night, apparently. Shame, it’s been a while since he seen the stars.

He still remembered the night when Carl talked about various constellations on the night sky. He talked about how some of those inspired one of his artworks. He felt a bittersweet feeling in his chest, and Markus couldn’t help but smile at the memory.

“Even when there aren’t any stars out tonight, you’re still shining bright like one.”

Markus jolted and turned his head to see Connor out of his usual uniform and with some casual clothes instead. His hear was a little disheveled than the usual, but the same cute, little tuff of hair remained the same.

He looked good.

“Were you talking to me?” Markus asked dumbly.

“Who else?” Connor gave a wink, “I mean, if you know someone else who could make my heart skip a beat every time I see them, let me know.”

Markus rubbed his face to force himself to cool down, no doubt blue was splashed on his face.

“Oh my god.”

Connor gave a laugh and stepped beside him. “Sorry it took me two months to understand what you’re hinting at.”

Markus shrugged, pretending to have a cool façade, “I mean, you’re always worth the wait.” He laughed, “Is this why you wanted to meet up with me?”

Connor turned bashful in less than a second, and Markus restrained himself from touching the other man’s (stupidly adorable) face. “Well, I was hoping I could treat my hero into a night out. I, uh, have a few plans in mind on what to do.”

Markus mirrored his smile and shyly reached to Connor’s hand. It was shy, and awkward, but when their hands met, it felt right.

“Well, don’t keep me waiting any longer.”

 

* * *

 

“…And they did?” Kara asked over the video call.

“Ugh, finally. I swear if I had to watch those two dance around each other I was gonna bash their heads.” North replied.

“Took Markus a while to convince himself it was real. You should’ve seen how skittish he is. It’s hilarious!” Simon added.

Kara laughed from the other side of the screen. “Who got the last line, though?”

“Oh, Connor did.” Simon said. “The guy suddenly attacked Markus with even cheesier lines that Markus had to reboot for a few times when he feels giddy.”

“At least they’re finally together though, right?”

North and Simon looked at each other for a few seconds before giving out looks as they thought about the two android. “Eh…”

“Oh dear.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> aend more prompts but ill do it after the finals week ihsbakzba


End file.
